


Seoul Heirs

by MiLuvSuga123



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Jae, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Tags Are Hard, markson, namjin - Freeform, vhope - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiLuvSuga123/pseuds/MiLuvSuga123
Summary: Money is not everything. You can have tons of money and be a shitty person, remain a shitty person your going to have tons of money and be alone. Money cannot buy happiness.





	1. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first story. I hope a lot of people like it. I also hope with experience I can get better at writing too. Wish me luck guys. 
> 
> Oh btw, I came up with random names for their parents and family. Besides the obvious K Idols.

‘Too much going on, so many people here.’ Jin thought. Of course when your having an extravagant party at a hotel like Intercontinental Seoul COEX you shouldn’t expect any less. Only richest of the richest show up here and by the look at all the expensive cars pulling up, Jin can totally confirm that he was indeed right. But this was his life. Nice cars ,flashy suits, and luxury hotels you’d think he would relish in it all.

Nope

Not at all. He works here, he doesn’t live like the people in this world. He works for the people in this world and to say that he absolutely hates it all would be an understatement of the year. Everyone single person he holds the door for is wearing expensive suits like Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, or Chanel etc. Make up looking professionally done. These people go all out in parties like these. But this is not just any party. It is the 19th birthday party of the President of South Korea’s son Moon Hyunwoo, if you were on the list to show up to this event then it’s guaranteed that you will probably be walking out with new business partners or a new exclusive deals.

Jin could just tell. He has been working for the Kims not related since he was 15. When his father became ill with Leukemia and his mother had to take her skills of being a stay at home mother to help her find a job they both landed here working for CEO of one of South Korea’s most profitable Music and Entertainment businesses, Kim Bongchol. He is the owner of Bighit Entertainment and is married to actress Kim Jihye. They got married in the year of 1992 and had the ‘Prodigal Son’ of Seoul Kim Namjoon. Who by far is Bighit’s brightest star.

The star debuted in 2013 and has had music spread internationally, winning him an Billboard award and allowing him to perform at the AMAs. A true icon of this industry and is only 24 years old. Although working for the family since he was 15 he has seen the star only a handful of times. Tonight making it a handful and one.

Jin would rather be elsewhere, but he is glad it his him being the doorman for tonight then his mother. She isn’t Ill at all but he won’t take any risks of her getting a light cold. Let’s just say he is a very ‘caring son.’ For the past half an hour all he has been doing is smiling and bowing as he opens the doors of the the hotel to all the very Elite guest. Some are nice and respectable as they bow and smile in return while others view him as rodent in the streets. He naturally likes to see the good in people but people like that make it quite difficult for him.

Very noticeable faces are beginning to appear as he and other countless doormen and women hold the door open for the High Class families. He notices on the males that gets out of an all white limo and easily identifies him as Im Jaebum and with him his wife Im Nayeon. Two very successful actors who were paired up in a unaired season of “We Got Married.” Rumor has it that there episodes specifically could not be aired due to producers walking in on them sleeping together numerous times. They’ve only been married for six months’ but the couple acts like they’ve been together for years. On screen that is

His mother and father are close behind them very noticeable people in there own right. Father, Im Sangwoon, a movie director of 3 blockbuster films that has ever come out of Seoul and his mother Im Boyoung who is an international model that started in South Korea but definitely blew up while in Japan. Jin thinks all the looks that Jaebum was blessed with definitely came from her.

Jin hurriedly opens the door for all them but makes sure he is not in any of the pictures that are being taken of them by paparazzi.

“Next time make sure your not in any of the shots troll. Especially while in that horrid uniform sir.” Nayeon says to him. He politely bows and apologizes as they all walk in. Jin fails to not realize Jaebum’s apologetic smile as he walks in with his family.

Cruel. He thinks.

Up next he sees an all black 2019 CTS Sedan Cadillac and out steps out a group of four. Senator Jung Minchul and his three children Jessica, Hoseok, and Krystal. Being a senator one would think his children are very reserved and and only stuck with there families on outings like these. Nope not the Jung siblings.

The oldest Jessica has become a fashion Icon. Her brand ‘Blanc and Eclare’ was founded in 2014 and has become very popular in all of the countries in Asia. Middle child Hoseok, although did study in school to be a lawyer… ends up finding his happiness through dance. Skilled in contemporary and jazz but has found his stardom in hip hop. He is one of South Korea’s best dance groups even was so good to get his group scouted by shows like America’s Best Dance Crew. And lastly is Krystal a social media personality who was absolutely blessed with a face that all models wish they had. At the age of 14 she was sought out to be in numerous modeling agencies but wasn’t not allowed due to her fathers rules. But that didn’t stop her from finding an alternate route to her fame. Instagram. She is the 24th most followed person on Instagram because of her face and her followers continue to grow by the day.

Jin knows them to be the most greeting one it comes to events like this. They all share warm smiles and bow to Jin as if their his equal. Never are they ones to make people like Jin feel lower class.

“I hope you are not out her all to long. It’s a really chilly night out sir and none of you doormen have proper weather attire.” The oldest sibling says.

“Thank you, noona.” He responds and bows at the same time. Hoseok walks up and squints his eyes to reads his name tag.

“Good Luck, Jin-ssi.” He says as they all walk by and he bows and thanks them again. Behind them another set of South Korea’s most gorgeous people is Kim Yeseo and her drop dead gorgeous son Kim Taehyung.

Now with these particular set of Kim’s. It is always surrounded by scandal. Kim Yeseo is a widowed mother, losing her husband Kim Hyunki and a car accident, she became a single woman making a business on her own. She was already a model before Taehyung was born but that wasn’t enough for her. She wanted her own modeling agency and having her son be one of her top models. With the rumors of her sleeping her way to her fame, the world has begun to think the same for Taehyung.

Jin thinks nobody likes to see a successful woman do it all by herself here in Korea and Jin likes to feel a certain type of connection to her considering his mother is trying to do it all by herself as well. He respect women like his mother and Kim Yeseo. As she and Taehyung both smile at the cameras being flashed in their direction, Jin realized that Jung Hoseok couldn’t take his eyes off of Kim Taehyung and the latter returning the gesture. They both stare at each other with an intense gaze, but Jin was the only one who realized the unspoken connection between the two.

Next showing up was a beautiful candy red Audi r8. It looks so custom made. Jin thinks. Out comes the Choi family Choi Dongil and wife Choi Siyeon were build from a family of talent. Dongil’s mother was phenomenal opera singer while his father was professional pianist. Siyeon’s parents where both Olympic figure skaters in which Siyeon followed path. Together the birth equally as talented children. The eldest and the only daughter Choi Sooyoung, an Oscar nominated actress who is in her own drama serious called the Concubine that is now on there 5th season. Olympic swimmer, Choi Minho who holds the record for the fastest freestyle swimmer and winner 100m and 200m freestyle for three years straight. That’s six gold metals under his belt. The. Lastly the sweetest of the bunch Choi Youngjae.

Choi Youngjae only at the age of 22 has become one of the youngest k-idols to have produced and sing his own music. That’s right, Choi Youngjae has his own recording studio within his home and has made hits that everyone looks forward too every summer and Jin is happy to say he has everyone singlenine of those said hits on his phone. To everyone, Youngjae is extremely beautiful and a bit naïve that’s why everyone is so overprotective of the younger. Jin can see it as Minho blocking everyone from getting close to him and Sooyoung.

“Minho, I don’t need your protection.” Jin hears Sooyoung say as he holds the door for the incoming family.

“Who says I was protecting you? You are tall and your arms are long enough to push your own way through.” He responds causing Youngjae to laugh and Sooyoung to pout.

Jin turns to see the Tuan’s making there way inside. Joseph and Mary Tuan own at least six car dealerships, just in Seoul, that sell luxury cars. Jin thinks that at least every car that has come across the lot was probably sold through them. Their son Mark, is the heir to it all but his family doesn’t think he is ready. He is taking numerous classes that are business classes and even helps his parents by managing one of the six stores.

While Jin opens the door for them he over hears the discussion between father and son, while they both try to put on feigning smiles for the flashing lights.

“I just don’t understand how you can say I am not ready. You forced me to takeover and when I’m finally ready. You say I’m not. Why?” Marks says in a hushed tone

“We are not discussing this now. I said what I said, and that is final if I have to bring this back up any more tonight so help me I going lash out.” He responds in a equally as quiet tone.

“Boys, let’s just enjoy tonight. We can discuss this over breakfast.” Mary says as she passes and gives Jin a smile.

“Thank you, dear.”She says.

“Your welcome ma’am, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the night.” Jin says as he bows.

Soon as Jin closes the door another family known in Seoul for their luxury automobiles. The Wangs. Wang Ruiji has many of his dealerships in Hong Kong and has branched our to Seoul and New York. He is the 7th richest man in China and Jackson is the heir to all of it.

You would think Jackson would know how to act in the public eye though. Considering the fact that he is going to be taking over everything after his father but no. He has been in so many scandals from being in fights with randoms and driving under the influence. After his mother, Sophia Chow filed for divorce, Jackson has been on a road to destruction and nobody has found the solution to fix it.

Jin opens the door and bows and neither of them paid any attention to him and just walked boy with a stoic and cold face.

How much more am I going to have to endure. Jin thinks to himself but then he see’s the Park’s pulling up.

Basically the hosts of the party. Park Jaewon owns three different hotels in Seoul. Very expensive hotels like the one hosting this party. Jaewon’s family is what people like to call old money he was born into and it continues generation after generation. The eldest son Chanyeol, he is most likely going to takeover everything after Jaewon while Jimin is probably going to find his own way to fame. He has many options.

Jin has read that while Jimin was growing up, he has found things like singing and dancing to be his hobbies. Jimin has shown no interest in being a idol though. Jimin spends most of his time using his famous families background as a platform to build a social media platform. He rights blogs and post videos of him talking about healthy foods and exercise. Basically everything healthy and positive. He attends a private university along with Hoseok his best friend but only for dancing, which confuses the hell out of Jin since he doesn’t wanna be an idol. Maybe he is just keeping himself busy.

“Thank you, sir.” He hears Jimin say as he smiles in his direction.

“I do hope you won’t be out here for long. It is quite nippy.” Chanyeol says right after.

“Thank you. Please do enjoy the rest of your night.” He responds and bows. They all smile and bow in return.

Minutes past when another famous face walks up the the hotel doors is is Jeon Jungkook. His father, Jeon Junsu, also like the Parks, own hotels. The Parks and the Jeons are some what of sort business partners helping and benefitting each other’s hotels like tonight. Coming to Park Jaewon’s event. Jungkook, grew up an only child with just his father and mother, Jeon Seolhee. She herself is a CEO of her own business in fashion as well. She has her own clothing line called Bunny and unlike Jessica her clothing line is basically sexy nightwear. Like Lingerie for girls and nice briefs for men, and Jungkook is the face of the men’s clothing line. Because of his face and body, Jeon Jungkook has made “Bunny” top the charts in all sexy wear. It has even surpassed Victoria Secrets.

“Are you going to open the fucking door or are you going to keep looking at me.” Jungkook says in a vulgar tone making Jin jump in surprise. He hurriedly opens the door and the Jeon’s all walk past and he even hears Jungkook mutter obedient bitch causing Jin to flinch again.

Before Jin has a chance to get angry, the only true light of Jin’s day is now arriving with his family. Jin thinks that the new Silver-lavender hair color looks wonderful on Namjoon.

He walks towards the hotel doors with a certain type of confidence and swag. Strutting as if he owns the damn world, I mean he is the Prodigal son of Seoul. When they make eye contact Jin stills. It’s as if everything and everyone around them fades and it’s just them two staring into each other’s eyes.

Namjoon is smiling in his direction and Jin feels like the air in his lungs has been knocked out of his lungs. As he nears he can see that Namjoon is saying something to him. He can’t quite make it what is being said until his coworker Jinyoung bumps into him.

“Dude what are you doing?” He says

“Huh, what?” Jin responds

“Are you going to open the door for me? Princess?” Namjoon had said, causing Jin to plush and look down embarrassed.

“Sorry, sir.” He says as he opens the door.

“No problem princess. I almost tripped up the stairs while looking at you. I got lost in your beauty too.” He says as he winks and walks by. Jin almost faints.

“Dude.. Kim Namjoon just openly flirted with you. Do you know what that means?”

“What?”

“Get rich quick.” He says cheesing. Jin rolls his eyes and walks inside.

‘How am I going to get through the night. I’m going to die’

But what Jin didn’t know, this was just the beginning for him and Namjoon.

 


	2. Celebration Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginnings for some characters and their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a better title. Seoul heirs sounds to bleh for me. Someone help me come up with a better title lol. Also happy New Years Guys 
> 
> P.S. I’m trying guys lol

‘I don’t even know any of these people personally. As to why me and my family are here is all for show. Seniority. Using your name to excel your social class by being around other high class people.’

‘I fucking hate it all.’ Jaebum thought to himself. He remains severely detached from the event and the people surrounding the event. He’s there, but not really there. 

“Are you even listening to me son?” He hears his father Sangwoon say. 

“Yes, father.” He responds in a laconic tone. 

“Great, so how do you suggest we kill your mother then? I’m thinking poison in the food, blame it on the chef’s.” He says.

“Wait, what?” Jaebum responds looking at his father in bewilderment making Sangwoon chuckle.

“Pay attention boy.” He says still chuckling and Jaebum rolls his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Now that I really have your attention. Your mother and I have been planning this trip to Jeju Island for three months. It’s the only time that my schedule and her schedule are actually clear.” Sangwoon says. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. Nayeon has been trying to land this roll for some drama. Plus I still haven’t been able to get my schedule all the way clear because I have numerous functions to go to. Events that I’ve personally been invited to.” He lies through his teeth.

The truth is, he cannot stand the thought of being with a that women for more then six hours a day. Nonetheless a whole week which is the duration of the whole trip. He hates Nayeon. 

The stories that the blogs and the magazines that are posted about the married couple aren’t all the way truthful. Yes they were set to be apart of ‘We got Married’ and yes they did sleep together. But at risks of damaging their names in the tabloids both parties with help with their parents agreed to have them marry and pretend to be a couple that never outed themselves because they like their privacy, and we’re just so happen to be both set up on the show.

Fucking insane. He thinks to himself.

Throughout the duration of their “relationship”, Nayeon has truly caught feelings for him although Jaebum won’t reciprocate. He doesn’t like the way she is and how she believes she is better then everyone. That’s not the type of person he is. But because of this marriage he has to play nice because he knows that Nayeon’s family will bury his family in milliseconds. He feigns his own happiness for his own family. 

He even has his own apartment that spends most nights at rather then the shared homes that both families paid for. 

“So basically it’s going to be the In-Laws without the actual married couple?” His father says. 

“I’m working on it, I would hate to disappoint you both along with Nayeon’s parents.” He lies again. 

To be honest, he doubts that Nayeon even knows about the trip. She doesn’t talk to her own family as much cause of her own hectic schedule. She stays busy. If her parents haven’t informed her of the trip, then Jaebum is going to leave it that way too. 

“Do me a favor dad, try not to bring it up in front of her. She is already pressuring herself about and she doesn’t want to disappoint you or her own parents.” He says quickly while watching his mother return to both men. Sangwoon winks in reply. 

“My goodness, whoever did the interior decorating for this party is a genius. The color scheme is so bright and beautiful. And that painted portrait of Hyunwoo is astounding.” Boyoung said as she sat down at the table with a glass of champagne. 

“He is the presidents son darling. Did you think anything less?” Sangwoon says making Jaebum chuckle and Boyoung role her eyes. 

“Jaebum darling, Nayeon has requested you join her outside at the fountain.” His mothers says completely ignoring her husbands sarcasm making him chuckle again. 

“Excuse me, I must see what my lady wants.” Jaebum says feigning a smile as he gets up from his seat and motions to leave. 

“Ugh. So cheesy.” Sangwoon makes a disgusted sound.

“Shut it. My son is a romantic, take notes Woonie.” Boyoung chastised. 

As he walks towards the fountain in the outside deck, Jaebum notices that Nayeon isn’t alone. She was with Jihyo…. Whom she hates.

Little fun fact about Nayeon and Jihyo. They are around the same age and where child actors of this show called Baniwa Chinguduel (Korean version of Barney). They both started around the same time and both where phenomenal child actors. It’s just that Jihyo was favorite. They both had the same qualities.. adorable face, cute mannerisms and they could both dance. It’s just that Jihyo had a better singing voice and usually was the one singing with Baniwa and his friends, while Nayeon and the other kids gathered around and enjoyed the song. 

“Honestly though Unnie, I feel like I overdressed a little bit. My mom and her designer try to go all out for these things and I could’ve wore a something more comfortable with less makeup. This isn’t even something I would wear.” Jaebum hears Jihyo say as he approaches. 

“Ladies.” He greats. 

“Jaebum-oppa, annyeonghaseyo.” Jihyo bows in respect, Jaebum returning The greeting. 

“Are you enjoying the festivities?” He asks.

“I honestly wanna say yes, possibly because there probably a camera somewhere. But my feet are killing me honestly. I really wished mother would’ve allowed me to bring some flats but you know, It’s Moon Hyunwoo’s 19th birthday.” She says making the married couple chuckle.

“Oh my gosh, we grew up in camera light Jihyo. Haha, you should know by now that we don’t get privacy.” Nayeon said while chuckling. 

Phony. Jaebum thinks.

“Your right.” She laughs. 

“I’m going to leave you guys to the rest of the night. I hope you guys all enjoy.” Jihyo says and smiles genuinely while walking away. 

Jaebum and Nayeon both wave her goodbye.

“I thought she would never leave. She is absolutely the worst.” She says while rolling her eyes.

“Why? Cause she knows how to sing? Jealousy should be beneath you Nayeon.” He says.

“Jealousy? I am not jealous, I just hate how she portrays herself as so much more holy then thou. She thinks she is so perfect, so sweet. So fake. It’s makes me sick to my stomach.” She responds with an incredulous look upon her face. 

“Whatever you say Nayeon.” He responds.

“Are you coming home tonight?” He turns to look at her and she is staring deep into his eyes.

“What?” He says.

“Are you coming home tonight?” She asks again.

“I don’t know. I’m pretty busy and all my work is back at the loft.” He notices her face fall slightly.

“Jaebummie? Oppa? It’s been two weeks. Ever since you bought that apartment, you don’t even come home anymore.” She says. 

That’s cause it’s so suffocating with you being there. 

“ Nayeon, I-“

“Oppa, do you love me?”Jaebum fails to not show any type of reaction to her question. In fact, he always tends to ignore this question or pretends he doesn’t even hear it. He hates Nayeon and how she is, but he won’t tell her how he really feels. Before he even gets a chance to respond he gets saved and interrupted by a nearby gasp. 

“Oh my gosh, Nayeon? I haven’t seen you in person in forever.” They both look up to see wide smile and beautiful blonde hair. The look up to see Choi Youngjae and his sister Sooyoung. He had never been so thankful to hear Choi Sooyoung’s voice.

“Unnie, annyeonghaseyo.” Nayeon smiles brightly at her. 

Jaebum can tell this is actual excitement cause Nayeon has always been a fan of Choi Sooyoung since she was a teenager. 

“It’s been so long. Please join me, we must catch up.” Sooyoung says. 

“Have a goodnight oppa.” Nayeon says kissing Jaebum on the cheek as if she knows he won’t be joining her at there shared home. She gets up and links arms with Choi Sooyoung and begins to disappear from his sight. 

“You’re welcome.” He hears. He turns to look at the younger with blonde hair.

“Excuse me?” He questions. Youngjae chuckles, his smile so bright it almost blinds Jaebum.

“I’m sorry. You’re welcome, Hyung.” He reiterated.

“What should I be thanking you for?” He asks. 

“Giving you a break. Lucky for you my sister is somewhat of a fan of Nayeon. She was happy to talk to her. Take it easy, Hyung don’t be so stressed out. ” He says smiling and walking away as well.

His eyes follow his beautiful dongsaeng.

Why haven’t I noticed him before. He thinks. 

~

 

I gotta get the fuck out of here

Jungkook sits and ponders of a way out of this hell hole. The only way Jungkook is able to get through events like these is if he was high out of his mind. But unfortunately for him he cannot contact his dealer especially if the fucking presidents son is around. 

Jungkook hates Hyunwoo. When they were in high school together, Hyunwoo would kiss ass to every professor, to every student, just make sure he was in everyone’s good graces.

Him and Jungkook have been going at it for years. Jungkook was the star soccer player while Hyunwoo was the student body president.

As to why he is in this fucking shit hole party, he doesn’t know why other then being broadcasted like every other fucking elite in this party. 

I’ve had enough. Let’s try to have some fun.

Jungkook stands up and makes his way to the hotels lobby. On the way there he spots Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin dotting on each other’s outfits and laughing as if they are enjoying the party. He approaches them causing them to both look up.

He thinks they both look strikingly beautiful. Taehyung with his beautiful silver hair and Jimin with his bubblegum pink hair. To Jungkook the look like they are waiting to get laid. And who is Jungkook not to give help to the needy. 

“Having fun?” He says as he approaches.

“Oh how nice. Seoul’s problem child has arrived.” Taehyung says. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure Kookie, and don’t say you’ve come to see how we are doing cause you don’t care. We don’t even like you.” Jimin says next making Taehyung chuckle along with him. 

Jungkook smirks.

“Well unfortunately for you two, I’ve become quite bored and I thought my ever so caring hyungs would take care of me.” He says as he props his chin in the palm of his had with a cute pouty face. 

“Is this you attempting aeygo, Kookie?” Jimin says laughing, making him nod with the same pout on his face. 

Taehyung then joins in on Jimin’s laughter.

“What did you expect us to do? Hmm? Wait let me guess… you want us to sleep with you, is that it?” Taehyung says. 

“And here I thought you were dumb. Seriously like beauty but no brain at all.” He responds. 

“Oh how riveting. Why thank you Kookie.” He responds.

“Fact of the matter is you spawn of Satan, and I think I can say this for the both of us. Taehyung and myself or the least bit interest in sleeping with you.” Jimin says smiling so sweetly making Jungkook frown. 

“On top of that, sir we aren’t any of these dumb little boys and girls that will grovel at your feet. Your not even a man.” Taehyung continues with the chain of insults. 

“If you really wanted one of us to sleep with you buddy, it would help if you had some maturity.” 

“Or a decent check. And where are your honorifics.” Taehyung finishes.

‘I don’t get degraded.’

“Aren’t you and your mother known for sleeping around, Hyung?” Jungkook says smirking in Taehyung’s direction. 

Taehyung glares in his direction and stands up abruptly and storms off. 

“That was so low Jungkook. How long do you think the way your being is going to get you anywhere? You are legit trash. A spoiled rotten, rich piece of trash.” Jimin says as he went to pursue his friend. 

This blows.

Jungkook then decides to hideout the rest of the night on the roof of the hotel away from everyone and their bullshit happiness.

As he is walking through the lobby to get to the elevator he spots Jung Hoseok glaring in his direction. 

Five minutes later he is on the roof peering at the city. His city. His own personal hell called Seoul.

“I didn’t know anybody else from that party would be up here.” He hears from behind him. He turns around to see Jackson Wang standing there smoking a cigarette. 

“I’m bored out of my fucking mind. I want to ditch and get high.” He says still looking towards Seoul. 

“I know a guy. He sells, gots some pretty good stuff too.” Jackson says joining him still smoking his cigarette.

“You wanna be my new best friend?” Jungkook asks. 

“As long as you call me Hyung.” Jackson responds smirking. 

“You’re an asshole Hyung.” Jackson laughs at Jungkook sarcastic use of Hyung.

“Come on let’s blow. I know a guy, he got some pretty powerful stuff. Calls his stuff pixie dust.” Jungkook looks at him so uninterested.

“How old is he? Is he a fan of fairytales?” Jungkook says with mockery in his tone. Jackson chuckles and sends out a text and seconds later gets an instant reply. 

“Come on douchebag, my car is in the lot. We gonna have some real fun.” Jackson says walking back into the hotel with Jungkook following him.

As they are walking to the parking Jackson ushers the valet to fetch his car.

“Your ditching your dad?” Jungkook says.

“My father can find his own way home. I showed up and showed out for the camera. Now that is over I’m leaving.” He responds. 

“I guess your right.”

“ I gotta question?” Jackson says.

“Shoot?”

“How exactly did you fail at trying to snag Kim Taehyung? Doesn’t he supposedly opens his legs for anyone?” Jackson says lighting another cigarette watching his Audi pull up. 

“That’s a mystery to me too. I apparently I hit a nerve talking about his mom but whatever, I can bag anyone I want.” The younger responds. 

“Feel free to put those words to the rest tonight, cause we are going to an actual party.” Jackson smirks. 

“Who is the friend of yours?” He asks.

“He goes by Agust. And his parties are forever lit. We are so about to get fucked up.” Jungkook shoots a text out to his father and says don’t wait up.

‘Time to actually have some fucking fun tonight.’

 

~

Taehyung was furious. He was so sick and tired of the rumors that were held against him and his mother being thrown in his face. The rumors are not even true. He makes his way up to his private suite that he just purchased with his black card just to get sway.

He looks at his phone and sees he has numerous numbers from Jimin. He unlocks his phone and sends a quick reply back.

-I’m fine Jiminie. I just got a room and I’m gonna stay up here for the rest of the night.- he texts back and gets a quick.

-okay tae. Text me if you need anything.-

He puts his phone down and lies back on his bed staring at the ceiling. Before he starts to doze off he gets another text from a unsaved number.

-open your door- he quickly smiles knowing exactly who it is. He smiles his famous box smile and rushes to go open the door. Soon as the door opens, arms are wrapped around his waist and lifting him up. He immediately wraps his arms around his guest neck and his legs around his waist.

“Hobi, Hyung.” He speaks into his neck. He closes the door with his free hand as he is being carried to the bed. He is dropped down into the bed and starts to get his collar bone kissed.

“I’ve missed you, Tae baby.” Hoseok says.

“I’ve missed you too Hyung.” He says with a low inaudible moan. 

They’ve been in secret for about 6 months now. It all started with Hoseok being a hopeless romantic and sending Taehyung a heartfelt email. 

It was just after Taehyung’s father had died and the rumors were just starting to arise. Hoseok can see it in Taehyung’s face that his famous life was beginning to kill him. 

So he sent an anonymous email telling him, he doesn’t believe a word of those rumors. Telling him he is to beautiful to to have his face remain stoic. That he would basically spend a whole day try to get him to smile that beautiful smile. 

Taehyung at the time without even knowing who it was, began to fall for the anonymous man. The letters really helped him grieve. Everyday he would read a new letter telling him to stay strong or how Hoseok wanted to make him smile. 

So when they set up a meeting. Hoseok had reserved a whole restaurant in Paris called Pur' - Jean-François Rouquette. Boy were they both nervous. Taehyung almost fainted cause of shock and Hoseok almost fainted cause of Taehyung’s beauty. After that, they’ve been together in secret since then.

“Why does everyone keep staring at you?” Hoseok says still kissing his neck. 

“Mmmmmm.” He moans.

“Soon enough, everyone will now you belong to me.” He continues. At that, Taehyung flips them over so he was now on top and ripped Hoseok’s shirt off. 

“I want you Hobi. Make me feel good.” Taehyung whispers lustfully. 

Hoseok and Taehyung both discard their clothes, Hoseok lays taehyung down and hovers over his tan skin. Taehyung usually hates lust filled looks coming his way. But he absolutely loves when Hoseok looks at him that way. It makes him feel beautiful. 

“I can’t take this anymore. Take me Hobi.” He says.

Hoseok spreads his legs and begins to prep him. Applying lube around Taehyung’s puckered entrance he starts to massage around it. Adding one finger, then a second and then a third until he finally enters him. 

He slowly enters the tight and warm sensation making Taehyung moan. The noise sounding like music to his ears. As Taehyung adjusts to the fullness he feels, Hoseok is enjoying the warmth of being inside of him. 

“I’m ready.” Taehyung says. Hoseok begins his movements starting off slow. He drags out his thrusts, still taking the time not to hurt his beloved. 

Eventually he begins to pick up his pace and pound into him. Taehyung is a moaning mess and he loves it. 

“H-hobi hyung, I l-love you.” He struggles to say and Hoseok silences him with a kiss. They were at it for at least an hour. Switching positions ever so often. Against the wall, near the open window, on the floor. They literally made love all over the room. 

Taehyung was riding him as they both neared their climax. Hoseok has his hands on Taehyung’s waist controlling his movements. As if it was planned they both came together with Taehyung ejaculating all over Hoseok’s chest and Hoseok releasing inside of Taehyung. After they both cane down from their momentary high, Taehyung falls to his said and they both lay there trying to catch there breath.

“That was amazing.” Hoseok says making Taehyung chuckle. They stared into each other’s eyes for a brief moment before one of them spoke.

“Soon enough we won’t have to hide around like this. I’ll show everyone that you belong to me soon.” Hoseok says before he kisses Taehyung’s head making him beam with excitement.

“I can’t wait.” He responds.

If only the knew what the future held for them.

 

~ 

‘Somewhere in Incheon’

*phone rings* 

“Hello?” Yugyeom answers. 

“Yugyeomie, please tell me your doing nothing tonight.” He hears his best friend Bam Bam say. 

“I happen to be eating ice cream and watching running man, hyung.” He says in a flat tone.

“So your doing nothing?” 

“What do you want?” He responds irritably.

“Yah, watch your tongue. I’m older then you, where is the respect? Anyways there is a party tonight and I don’t wanna go alone.” He hears his best friend say. He sets his phone down and hits the speaker button so he has a free hand to eat his ice cream.

“Ugh no, why don’t you ask Lisa?” He whines into the phone.

“Lisa cannot control her alcohol intake. I don’t wanna be a chaperone, I wanna be chaperoned.” Bambam whined back mocking the younger.

“Are you not older? Shouldn’t you be the responsible one for a change?” Yugyeom had argued. 

“Yeah I am. But I have an excuse I look younger then you. Besides there is going to be hot guys there, and need to get your dick wet cause it’s been a long time. A veeeeerrrryyyyy long time.” Yugyeom glared at his phone.

“Just because I don’t throw myself at guys doesn’t mean I can’t get a guy. If I wanted to, I could get laid.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He hears his best friend laughing into his phone. 

“Prove it. Get dressed in something hot, come to this party, and shut me up.” 

“Fine, I will.” Yugyeom shouts and hangs up. He gets up out of his comfortability and stalks to the bathroom while chucking his clothes on his bedroom floor. Before he even gets a chance to turn on his shower he comes to the realization that he has been played. 

‘Fucking Bambam.’ He thinks to himself.

~

“I have a change of clothes in the trunk.” Jackson says as he is pulling up into the lot where the party is being held. Jungkook frowns as he sees what looks like a frat house party. There are cars up and down the whole block and music blasting from within the house.

“What kind of party is this, and what’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Jackson looks at him as if he has two heads or giant pimple on his nose.

“We literally just left a party that had a dress code of formal wear. You are wearing formal wear, we cannot go out there with you looking like that. As for the party, it may not look extravagant but I can guarantee you would have much more fun here then any of the parties ‘we’ are supposed to be showing up to.” Jackson says exiting the car makes his way to the trunk. 

Jungkook shrugs as he steps and approaches the back of the car, Jackson opens his car trunk and Jungkook grabs a plain white tea, black jeans and all white chucks. 

“You didn’t have anything better?” He asks looking bored at what he is about to wear.

“I don’t wear my nice shit at parties like these. Majority of these assholes are druggies and thieves.” Jackson says as he begins to walk toward the crowd of people. Jungkook quickly changes and begins to approach the party as well.

When he walks in he instantly starts looking for Jackson but instead he is blessed with the sight of kegs all over the house and people grinding all over each other. Glad to know that nobody is actually noticing who he is because everyone is to preoccupied dry humping on the dance floor.

He grabs a cup and fills it up from a nearby keg and sips it.

‘What the fuck is this?’ he thinks to himself. He makes his way outside and sees Jackson talking to a guy Jungkook would describe as a short hoodlum. He makes his way over gaining the attention from both men.

“Oh Agust, this is the friend I was telling you about. This is Jungkook, Kook, this is Agust.” Jungkook looks over at the ‘short hoodlum’

“What is a model like you, doing at parties like these?” He asks.

“I like to get fucked up and have fun.” He responds flatly.

“Here, You’re gonna need this being popular and all.” Jackson says as he pulls out a bear face mask and hands it over to Jungkook who puts it on. 

“Are you not gonna put one on?” Jungkook asked.

“Nah don’t need one.” He responds. Jackson and Jungkook both her a ding and they both look over towards Agust who is looking at his phone.

“I gotta go make a delivery. I’ll be back in like an hour or so, you guys have fun and enjoy yourselves.” Agust says as gets up and makes his exit both sets of eyes follow him. 

“Okay well, you are no longer my responsibility. I’m gonna get high. You are probably gonna have to find your own way home. Have fun.” And like that Jackson is off and leaves Jungkook all in his lonesome.

‘Why the hell am I gonna do here?’ he thought as he walked through the whole house. By the time he figures out what he wants to do he is already on his fourth drink and is getting a little bit tipsy. 

He continues to walk through the house until he notices some standing an a hallway by himself with a sheer shirt and skinny leather pants. Jungkook notices how he has a beer in one hand and his phone in the other. Without even realizing it Jungkook’s interest is peaked and he his walking towards said boy. He stops in front of him and takes his mask off. 

The boy is now looking at him as well and slightly leans on the wall. They both taking each other in, eyes set in each other, both gazes are so powerful. Eyes speaking thousands of misspoken words towards each other. 

‘LUST!’

‘DESIRE!’ 

‘CAPTIVATING!’

All these words running through Jungkook’s head, wondering if it’s happening to the beautiful boy as well. The boy leans off of the wall and leans into Jungkook only to whisper 

“Let’s get out of here. I love like four blocks away.” Jungkook immediately wraps his arm around the slightly taller and slender boy’s waist. He rushes him to the exit so they can make way to the boys apartment. By the time they arrive they have already been shedding the clothes they’ve been wearing before the door is open. Soon as it’s open Jungkook pushes him inside and slams his body against the wall while kissing him feverishly. 

Jungkook began to make his way toward the boys collarbone when he hears. 

“Yugyeom.”

“What?” Jungkook asks. 

“Yugyeom. My name is Yugyeom.” He says as breathes heavily from the intense make out session. 

“Okay. Well Yugyeom…. get on your knees.” Jungkook commands and the boy instantly obeys still looking up at him. Jungkook smirks.

‘This is going to be a fun night.’ 

 

~

Jimin is sitting in the hotels ‘oh so extravagant’ lobby on his phone scrolling through his weibo feed. He gave up about an hour ago of looking for his mysterious friend Taehyung and would just text him tomorrow. He is absolutely ready to go but because of him being the “good” son he is he won’t be leaving until the whole event is actually over. 

As he is scrolling and liking positive posts he hears rushed footsteps going past him. He sees Mark Tuan rushing past him with a look of disdain on his face. Can’t help but feels compelled to see if the older is okay. Jimin and Mark have never been close friends, actually Jimin can barely even say that they were even friends in the first place. But He can tell that Mark is genuinely kind hearted. 

Being the kind hearted person that Jimin is, he debated on wanting to help. After moments of hesitation, Jimin springs up and follows to see if Mark is alright. While following Jimin realizes that Mark is trying to remain unnoticed. 

Jimin gets to the hotels entrance and sees Mark stop at a mysterious looking car. Just then the drivers door opens and a guy the same height as Jimin with mint green hair makes his way to Mark. Mark reaches in his wallet and hands the mint green haired boy money and hands Mark back something. Mark starts to walk towards his car and that’s when then the boy turns towards Jimin. 

He smirks at him as if he knew he was there the whole entire time. He then winks as he enters his car and drives away as Jimin watches. Jimin could only think of how he wants to help Mark, that’s naturally how he is. 

What he should be thinking about, is how the mysterious mint green haired boy is going to impact his life from now on.


End file.
